<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I Hate You by ScottReyes_Fanatic</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23189110">I Hate You</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScottReyes_Fanatic/pseuds/ScottReyes_Fanatic'>ScottReyes_Fanatic</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Scott/Reyes Fluff and randoms [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Mass Effect: Andromeda</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Smut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 05:55:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,024</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23189110</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScottReyes_Fanatic/pseuds/ScottReyes_Fanatic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>So this is my first time ever posting anything I have written that involved these two. I just love them to pieces and anytime I play this game I always go straight to Reyes. Literally skip everything so I can get to Kadara and listen to his sexy voice. </p><p>Hopefully everyone likes this like I said its not great and its my very first and it's very unedited. Working on my phone is bare with me.</p>
    </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Male Ryder | Scott/Reyes Vidal</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Scott/Reyes Fluff and randoms [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1672459</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>43</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I Hate You</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So this is my first time ever posting anything I have written that involved these two. I just love them to pieces and anytime I play this game I always go straight to Reyes. Literally skip everything so I can get to Kadara and listen to his sexy voice. </p><p>Hopefully everyone likes this like I said its not great and its my very first and it's very unedited. Working on my phone is bare with me.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"I hate you." Scott whispers in Reyes ear as Reyes attacks his neck leaving small red marks in his attack.</p><p>  Chuckling, Reyes pulls one of Scott's legs around his waist and grinds into him. "You have never been a very good liar, Ryder." </p><p>  Bending his head back, exposing his neck to Reyes, Scott moans and moves his hips with Reyes'. "I'm not lying." He moans again as Reyes goes back to kiss and biting his neck. </p><p>  Reyes drags his nails lightly down the back of Ryders thigh as he grinds harder again him enticing a sting of curse words from Scott that turns Reyes on to no end. "Doesn't look like you hate me." Reyes says against Scott's neck, a small smile on his face. </p><p>  "Wait until were done." Scott teases, pulling Reyes up and connects their lips together. Scott hooks a toe at the waist of Reyes boxer briefs and pulls them down, enticing a moan from Reyes when his length slaps against Ryder.</p><p>  "Don't try to deny that the first thing you will do is cuddle up against me and pass out." Reyes says kissing his way down Scott's chest, to his V-line. He runs his tongue along the muscle shaped letter before hooking his fingers in Scotta underwear and pulling them down. </p><p>  "Nope, not this time." Scott tells him before pulling him back up. "I'm going to make you regret ever falling in love with me." Scott says before flipping them over. Scott's straddles Reyes thighs and runs his hands down his chest to where both of their lengths sat. He took both of them in his hand and lazily strokes them, causing a shiver of pleasure to go through both of them. </p><p>  "Nothing would make me regret that." Reyes said as he grabbed the lube. He put some on his hand before leaning up and reaching behind under Ryder to his entrance. </p><p>  "Fuck." Scott cursed when he felt Reyes hand at his entrance. Letting their lengths go he moves to his omni-tool and shuts off his translator immediately hearing soft Spanish fall from Reyes lips as Reyes pushes a finger through. </p><p>  "Tan hermosa." Reyes whispers and adds another finger as he moves to the one spot he knows will drive Scott crazy. </p><p>  Giving Reyes what he wanted, Scott moaned out and started grinding again Reyes fingers, completely forgetting about everything but what Reyes was doing to him.</p><p>  Reyes added another finger, making sure Scott was nice and stretched before removing them. Scott protested until he felt Reyes at his entrance and slowly sank into him. "Soy feliz de compartir cada instante de mi vida a tu lado." Reyes whispered, resting his forehead against Scott's chest. He didn't move an inch, just enjoyed the warmth Scott produced.</p><p>  "What did you say?" Scott asked, his voice light and barely audible. He lifted up slightly and slowly moved against Reyes, thrusting himself on Reyes length. </p><p>  "No te gustaría saber." Reyes whispered against Scott's chest before flipping them over, not once leaving the comfort of Scott's chute.</p><p>  Scott groaned and pressed his lips against Reyes. "English." Scott whispered against his lips. </p><p>  "Los dos sabemos que no quieres eso." Reyes told him and started thrusting his hips slowly into Scott, hitting just the right spot to make Scott cuss and drop his head on the pillow. Reyes hiked Scott's leg up and started thrusting harder into Scott, getting deeper with each thrust. </p><p>  "Reyes," Scott moaned and dug his nails into Reyes back, pulling a moan and more -sexy as all hell- Spanish from his lips that always drove Scott crazy. He didn't want Reyes to stop speaking it, in fact he wanted more and knew exactly how to get it. "Turn it off." Scott told him which had Reyes reaching over and shutting his translator off. Scott knew that Reyea would understand him no matter what he spoke but he also knew it was as much of a turn on for Reyes and it was for him when Scott spoke French. Scott didn't know much more than dirty words but it was enough for Reyes. "Plus Fort." Scott whispered, and took Reyes mouth in a very dirty kiss.</p><p>  "Mierda." Reyes whispered against Scott's lips and thrusted harder as Scott asked. Reyes pulled away from the kiss and rested his forehead on Scott's shoulder. He pulled Scott as close as he could to him, making Scott wrap his legs around Reyes waist.</p><p>  "Fuck, uh." Scott moaned out when Reyes pushed deeper. Scott wasn't going to hold out much longer especially with Reyes constant whispered words in his ear, not a lick of English to them, and the way Reyes hips moved hitting his prostate with every inward thrust. Scott couldn't form a single word in his head, English or French, to save his life. All he could think or feel was everything Reyes was doing to him. Every stroke of his cock and every whispered word had meaning and it pushed Scott over the edge into one of the most intense orgasms Scott has ever had. </p><p>  Reyes watched as Scott's eyes unfocused, his mouth wide open but silent as ripples of pleasure went through Scott's, not a single touch to his cock. "Jodidamente hermoso." Reyes whispered and held onto Scott as he erupted, spilling into Scott, hips moving and milking every last drop Reyes had to offer. "Fuck." He whispered into Scott's neck as the last ripple went through. He collapsed on top of Scott breathing hard.</p><p>  Breathing heavy, Scott ran his hand through Reyes hair, his eyes closed. "I love you." Scott whispered, kissing the top of Reyes head.</p><p>  Reyes chuckled and lifted his head slightly. "Thought you hated me."</p><p>  Scott smiled and shrugged. "Kinda hard to after that." </p><p>  Leaning down Reyes kissed him softly. "More where that came from if you play your cards right." The thick accent falling from Reyes mouth was so arousing his member was already coming back to life. </p><p>  "I'm sure I can get you up and going in no time." Scott teased. </p><p>  "Yo también te quiero." Reyes whispered with a smile. His eyes giving away what his words didn't.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>